Angel
Angel is a defensive type awakened being (It should be noted that Brook calls her a defensive type while she herself calls herself an offensive type). Her real name is unknown but Eliah called her "Angel" or "Miss Angel" and she adopted the name. She has memory loss and serious cases of blood mist which can occur at random intervals. She is most likely from the second generation but has no memory of it. It can be presumed that she intentionally forgot her memories because they were too painful for her. She remembers a claymore named Greta, whom she grew up with in Alphonse, with great guilt, probably for killing her, seeing her in her blood mist, when she was about to eat guts, and when she tries to remember her past (It has been revealed that the corrupt phantom of Greta is haunting her, causing blood-mist). Even Brook cannot decipher her past. She is sacrificial and tries to place the needs of those close to her above her own. She appears to have a close, friendly relationship with Eliah, initially fearing her but realizing that even if she is extremely dangerous, she also has the mind of an innocent child. Angel has a very tall human form, keeps her hair in a braid which reaches down to her hips, and wears a patchwork cloak, made from stitched up pieces of cloth. Her awakened form is that of an emperor scorpion with her human body mounted near the back of the scorpion, allowing for vision on all sides of the body. Her awakened form, like a normal scorpion, relies mostly on intimidation but can use the scorpion mouth, claws, and stinger to attack. Her armor is durable, able to resist swords and arrows but not feeder maws. She can semi-transform her braid into a stinger and her legs into claws to clip limbs off opponents. Angel usually hunts Apex, offering her body to trick them into letting their guard down, or hunts with no clothes on (like a scorpion), detecting vibrations around her. Angel spent time in Mucha before running to Alphonse due to a "crazy claymore". It can be assumed that Angel is one of the three members of Faith's black list, the awakened being which ate her family and she failed to kill. If this is true, Angel was a top 5 ranked claymore. Angel, wandering the outskirts of Alphonse, attacked the Apex camp which had kidnapped Eliah. She easily killed the bandits until they drank the vanguard tears, turning into feeders. However, due to Angel's intrusion, Eliah reverted into her winged form and easily dispatched the feeders. She then asked Angel to tie on a ribbon to her hair since it was a gift from her big sister, Grace. Fearfully, Angel agreed and Eliah called her a good person and asked if Angel could lead the freed children, which Angel was planning to eat, back to their homes safely. Angel abandoned her territory in the north to move south with the children to Pieta, starving herself in fear of being killed by Eliah. However, she quickly formed a maternal bond with the children and Eliah, who convinced her that she was not just an awakened being, but also their mother. She cared for the children, making them clothes and finding shelter and food for them. Eliah began to call her miss Angel, seeing every awakened being as an angel. Angel later took this as her name since she couldn't remember her old one and loved Eliah and the rest of "her children". Khief, from the Apex, tried to take back the children but Angel clipped all their horses in half and terrified the apex, who retreated and ran away. She later met Deliah who tried to take revenge for Angel's attack. Deliah said that all Angel had to do was comfort the children, tell them she loved them, and then eat them, to which Angel refused. Deliah, tried to force her into awakened form by rubbing her stomach but Angel forced herself into child form, reducing her hunger. Disappointed, Deliah revealed that she had sent a pack of yoma against the children, to which Angel laughed since she knew that Eliah had already killed and eaten the yoma. Eliah, following Angel's scent, quickly defeated Deliah by throwing her a mile away and continueed to follow Angel to Pieta. Along the way, the children became sick from undernourishment, exhaustion, and cold. At Pieta, no doctor would help them since Angel looked like a child. However, Angel saw an awakened doctor, Plague, and got her help in exchange for jumping in front of Baron Van Donnegon's carriage to reveal his personal guard and entering the Fellowship to kill the barons/baronesses. She was picked up by Baroness Grantz to be used as a blood sacrifice to preserve her diseased skin. However, Angel easily broke out of her cell and investigated the fortress, stumbling into Van Grantz's bloodbath room. She was caught by guards, but entered a fit of blood mist from starvation, the scent of blood in the room, and the sight of the children's corpses. She went on a rampage, tearing through hundreds of human guards in an effort to escape and appease her hunger. Her diversion allowed Plague to kill Baroness Van Granzt. After her rampage, she reverted into her original form and sat on the ground, waiting for death, the final stage of blood mist. However, Eliah, having entered the fortress hearing Angel cry, saved her and Plague, leaving the fortress to go back to Plague's study. Angel woke up and when Plague told her that she unraveled her braid and expected that Angel would go into blood mist, attempted to strangle Plague, causing more harm to herself in her weakened form. Plague also informed her that the children had died since their sickness was beyond what she could treat, leaving Angel to mourn the dead children. She rested longer under Eliah's care while Plague went out to listen to Baron Van Abrahams announcement. Angel was given the name, "killer of the fellowship" and "the false shepard", and given a huge bounty on her head along with a description of her human and awakened form, making Angel the most wanted person in both the Apex and the Organization. Realizing she couldn't stay in Pieta, Angel left with Eliah and the children she rescued from Van Granzt and fleed to Rabona, trying to find a better home for the children, reverting her appearance to a mixture between her normal and child form to disguise her height. Plague guides them to a trade-off point, only to be informed that the Knights ofCategory:Noble's knightsRabona, Diana, was dead. Meanwhile, Eliah asked Angel to rescue a claymore which was captured by the Apex, Eris. Unfortunately, the Apex was holding a meeting between all four of its branches along with the elites of each branch. Also present were Brook and Nixie, who gave out the improved tears of fear. Angel entered the tavern which the Apex was meeting at and demanded the claymore which Brook had been bargaining for. Brook left as soon as fighting broke out. Soon after the battle started, Angel, Adam and Eris fought for their lives against the apex, now corrupted beings from the tears of fear, gaining George's help for brewing him a "White griffen". George, Eris, and Angel fought against the corrupt beings, only for them to be destroyed by Eliah. Brook and Nixie, who were watching, reported the incident, making Angel a target for the Vanguards as well. Angel traveled with George, Eliah, and the children to Rabona to find an orphanage. George tagging along since he had unfinished business at Rabona. Category:Awakened Being Category:Original Generation